The bodyguard
by lnlune
Summary: warning: spanking of a minor. Don't read if it offends you, you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Riddick's POV

They wanted me to protect some kid's ass. Do I look like a fucking gundog? A dog, maybe... but a fucking bodyguard! I don't give a shit about kids. They're just millstones round your neck. What the hell though. It paid good money.

Then I saw the kid. She was sneaking out in the night. I caught a glimpse of her face when she looked back toward her uncle's house. Beautiful green eyes with a cocky smile. Interesting.

I followed her through the city. She caught up with some punk kids. She looked back at one point and I thought she'd made me. Impossible, but it would have made things more interesting.

The kids went into a nightclub, paying some good money for it. I waited some and went after them. Loud noises came from the back of the club.

Stupid kid! She was facing two big, muscular brutes. One of his friends was on the ground. What was she doing? If she had any instinct for survival she'd have run.

The other brute was in her face. I felt the urge to protect her and to throttle her at the same time which was both interesting and unnerving.

Before I could step in she kicked the guy in the knee and he fell to the ground where she kicked him in the face. She moved pretty fast and it all happened quickly.

The first guy had recovered and was about to attack when he was stopped by the sound of gunfire.

"Get the hell out of here!" the owner of the place barked, his gun aimed at them.

The kid turned around. She looked at me for a split second before passing by me and walking to the exit, followed by her friends.

I'd gotten a better look at her. She smells good. The scent wakes something in me... something new. The urge to throttle her grew stronger. Why did I feel protective of her? She was nothing to me.

I followed her outside and called, "Hey, kid!"

She didn't even slow down.

"Camelia!"

She stopped and turned around. She looked surprised for a second, then her face went dull again. I didn't know if she'd been taken aback by my eyes_ they used to have that effect on people_ or by the fact that I had called her by her name.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Hey, watch that mouth of yours." I scolded. I didn't know where that had come from. When did I start caring about kids swearing? But this kid... her scent.

She almost smiled at the scolding. I came closer. I could feel the other kid's fear. Good. But her, she didn't even blink when I stared at her.

I merely looked at the other kids and said "Go." I never raised my voice but they fled at the tone.

"Who'm I gonna play with now?" she asked petulantly.

"No one. Go home." I ordered.

She huffed and turned on her heel. I was taken aback. Since when did people show me their back? I'm a murderer. I saw red. I could have killed her and she chose to lower her guard? I sped up and caught her. I grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey!" she protested.

"You don't walk away from me." I growled.

"Who the fuck you think you are?" she said, trying to get loose.

I tightened my grip. "I told you to watch your mouth." I warned.

"Let go of me!" she demanded.

"Not before you show some respect. Not before you stop going around by yourself and risking your life."

"Down, big guy! You're not my father."

"No, but your uncle paid me to protect you."

"Good for you! Now let me go." she said evenly.

I looked at her for a moment. I could sense her fear but it wasn't enough for my taste.

"Time to go home."

Camelia's POV

The man didn't seem willing to let go of me. He'd been hired by my uncle, he said. Great! I didn't need a fuc... a babysitter. He kept staring at me, daring me to move or to protest. His eyes shone in the night. They were weird and cool. He wore a sleeveless t-shirt which showed off his muscular shoulders and arms. He was bald. His face was cute even though he wasn't smiling. He was strong, and he was obviously not used to taking shit from anyone, kids in particular.

He shouldn't have touched me. I used my ability and read him. In my mind I saw him killing people. I could sense his twisted feelings toward me. Obviously he didn't know how to deal with me.

He sensed the change in me. "What are you doing!" he snapped.

Riddick's POV

It had felt as though she was in my head. I had smelled real fear in her, and then she'd relaxed. I saw her looking at me, at my body. She was too young to be interested in me like that. How old was she anyway? 15? She looked younger with her bratty, cocky attitude.

"You know what, I can pay you twice what my uncle paid you, just to keep you off my tail."

Keep off her tail? The only thing that crossed my mind was to tan her tail good and proper. She flinched. Was she a reader?

"Do you read minds?"

She didn't answer right away but I could smell her confusion.

"What the fu... the hell're you talking about?"

She was no longer in control of her emotions. She had corrected her language so I knew I'd had an effect on her. Good thing. She could learn.

"Read me, little girl."

Camelia's POV

I saw it in his brain. I was over his knee and he was spanking me. It could not be true. My butt cheeks clenched in anticipation. I saw him smile. A satisfied smile.

"You have no right..." I protested weakly.

"Try me." he dared.

I lost it. I aimed a kick at his groin which he easily avoided. I had expected that. I pulled hard and I got my arm free. I started running fast. I knew he could overpower me. He was strong and he definitely knew how to fight.

I didn't get far away. I was climbing a grill when I felt strong arms close around my waist. He pulled and I fell with him. He didn't let go of me. He carried me with him.

"Let's see how good a reader you are..."

I saw it. All of it. He purposely opened his mind for me to see. I saw what he had in store for me. I started to fight him, scratching and shouting.

"Easy tiger."

Riddick's POV

The kid finally saw what she had coming. I found a good spot and sat down on it. I put the little fury over my left knee. I put my right leg over hers. I secured my arm around her waist to keep her close to me. It felt so familiar, so natural. Intriguing. I've never done that to anyone before. I mean, I did it once or twice when the women have asked for it, but this time, there was no sexual connection to it.

I started spanking her squirming butt as soon as I had her settled. She screamed and cursed all the way. I threatened her with a mouthful of soap to make her stop swearing.

I stopped as soon as I smelled tears in her eyes. She was stubborn though. It had lasted longer than I had expected, but the girl has a strong will. I liked it.

Camelias's POV

I couldn't believe he had spanked me like a child. My butt hurt. I tried not to cry but his hand had fallen again and again. As soon as the first tear rolled down my face he'd stopped. It felt awkward to be turned over his knee like that. I tried to stand up but he kept me in place.

"Do we have an understanding?"

I hated him! I bit my tongue to avoid my sharp reply. I didn't want to anger him more in this position.

"Yes!"

"What was that?" he asked in a growl, leaning on me.

"Yes, sir." I corrected myself.

"That's better." he said, finally letting go of me.

I stood up quickly and couldn't stop myself. I rubbed my butt, looking angrily at him. The bastard smiled.

"First rule." he said.

"What?"

"Now that I'm in charge of you, you will follow my rules."

I remained silent.

Riddick's POV

The kid was not happy with me setting rules for her.

"First rule: you don't get yourself killed. Second: you obey me. Third: you watch your mouth."

I added that one just to enrage her. It worked. I could smell it. But she was smart enough not to say it. Apparently she did have a survival instinct, at least as far as her butt was concerned.

"Now come. Someone has to go to sleep." I said, using a tone that was more suited to toddlers.

I started walking and smiled with satisfaction as I smelled her following me. We walked to my car and I opened the door for her. She hoped in. I fastened her seat belt and smelled her disapproval at being treated like a child, but she kept her mouth shut. I got into the car and drove to her uncle's home. The ride was silent. I couldn't quite understand why I felt so protective of her. I liked her cockiness for sure but I wouldn't have put up with it from anyone else. They would have been dead already.

She must have thought I'd spanked her to make a point, to show her who was in charge. The real reason was because I was so angry that she fought those guys. She could have been hurt or worse. How was it that I wanted to hug her and to shake her at the same time?

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The bodyguard 2/ ?

Camelia's pov

I woke up on my stomach. Strange. I always sleep on my back. I rolled over and grimaced: my butt aches. The memory of last night came right back at me. I rolled back on my stomach and hid my head in my pillow. I felt so embarrassed. I was 16 and I got my butt spanked! I had to do something about that and about him. I was going to tell my uncle that the guy he hired had brutalized me. He would be fired in the blink of an eye and serve him right. I got up and got dressed. My uncle was eating his breakfast outside near the pool.

"Hi, uncle M."

"Hi, sweetie."

"You know about the…"

"I won't fire him."

"What?" Uncle M. was not a reader but he could have fooled me sometimes.

"He's the best. He can take care of you, so I won't fire him."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me and he…"

"End of the discussion."

"God damn..."

"Camelia", he scolded.

"Sorry", I amended. "But, uncle M. last night he…"

"Last night? You mean when you were sleeping in your room doing exactly what you were supposed to do?"

Crap.

"He hit me!", I said using my best offended voice.

"Ok, it may sound as a cliché but spanking is not hitting as far as I'm concerned. Or as far as your butt is concerned I should say."

Real smooth. My face was red. Now my uncle was smiling, satisfied with himself. He took his escreen and got through the news.

"By the way, you're grounded."

"Why?"

His head shot up and he frowned at me: "I think you know why. Now eat, sweetie."

Life sucks! Mia, our maid, had brought eggs and milk for me. I begin eating in silence, watching the pool. Something caught my eyes. The surface of the water was moving. Someone was swimming. I screwed up my eyes and I recognized him. It was the brute (sexy brute!) who had molested me the previous night. I watched him get out of the water. He walked by us. I couldn't take my eyes of his muscular frame. He had his goggles on but I saw him looking straight at me. My face went red again. He must have caught me looking at him.

"Ms Keller." he said, nodding to me. His voice was so low and rough, like he eats testosterone for breakfast.

He took the towel Mia handed to him and he folded it around his waist.

"I'll leave you in charge, Mr Riddick."

I didn't like the idea. It didn't sound good to me.

"I have to go to the office, Camelia, be nice with Mr Riddick."

The use of my name was a good sign that my uncle was not kidding. He got up from his chair and put his escreen under his arm.

"Can I go see my friends?" I asked hopefully, flashing my best innocent smile.

"You're grounded, remember?"

Great! Nice to say it in front of the giant.

"Can they come here?"

"If it does not bother Mr Riddick", my uncle stated before kissing me on the head.

He took his suitcase from Mia's hands and went out of the house leaving me with my unfinished plate. I didn't dare looking up at Riddick. Strange name.

I finished up my breakfast. I felt so embarrassed. I hated having to ask for anything from anyone. I loved to be free. My uncle believed people were after me. Maybe. People must be interested by my abilities. I could read people by touching them. Sometimes, I could see the future (it worked better when I was high!). I was also a healer. When my uncle discovered my abilities, he first wanted to keep them for himself. He didn't want anyone to know, he didn't want anyone to put me in a cage and run experiments on me. He never talked about it with my mother. Then he asked help from people he trusted. I was ten at that time. They helped me discover and use my abilities. But things went bad and some people killed the guys my uncle trusted. They went after me and my uncle took me and fled. We fled from the planet I was born on. It ruined all the chances I had to see my mother again. He told me she had disappeared in a shuttle crash on a wild planet. It was 5 years ago. I told him that we had to stay on Haven so that when she comes back I would be there waiting for her. He said that it was too dangerous. Now we were on Avalon, the most boring planet in the whole universe. My uncle runs some kind of fruit business so we live in a huge and awesome house (as my friends used to say).

Riddick sat opposite to me at the table. I went out of my reverie. He stared at me in silence.

"About last night…", he began with this harsh voice.

I struggled not to blush again.

"I don't think you should hang out with those punks."

"That's none of your business!"

"Really?" he replied, sounding nothing more than interested in what I said. I hadn't intended to sound so insolent.

Riddick shifted slightly. I felt it and froze. He kept pinning me with his gaze. I swallowed with some difficulty.

"Like I said, you won't hang out with those punks."

"Okay…" I said rolling my eyes.

"Your uncle was pretty clear when he left me in charge of you…"

God! What was I, five?

"… he paid me good money to keep you safe."

"Like I said before, I can pay you twice what he pays to forget about me."

Or to get rid of you!

"Not interested."

"I'm sure someone like you would do just about anything for money, so I'm sure we can come to an agreement."

Riddick smiled. It was not a kind smile though.

"I don't think your pocket money can buy you anything more than an ice-cream."

Asshole!

"You don't know anything about me."

"Name Camelia Keller, 16, reader."

He leaned over the table and smelled… me!

Yuck!

"You still smell like pot from last night. I wonder what your uncle would think of that… You could be grounded for ever…"

He emphasized the word "grounded" just to make me feel more childish.

"I hate you!" I spat loosing control.

He smiled. I swore I would erase that smile right off of his face. He may be in charge of me and stronger than me but I'm smart and he'll pay for treating me like a child.

"Careful, you don't want to say things that you'll regret."

Was that a threat? He wanted war, so be it.

Riddick's pov

I don't know what got into me, except her. I'm not a very talkative man, to say the least. I'm more a man of action. I don't play with people, except women during sex. She was no mate for me, but, there was something. She was different. I liked teasing her. Maybe because she was easy to tease. She made me smile twice. She amused me and she hated it. She hated to be treated like a child. But even at 16, she still looked like a child to me.

I don't know why but I told her uncle that I'd spanked her the night before. However, I hadn't told him about the punks she was hanging with or the nightclub, nor the pot she had smoked. I guess I wanted to deal with it myself. He said I was in charge of her. He said I had to protect her from people and from herself. He told me I could deal with her the way I would deal with my own kid. What the hell? I don't have kids! Don't plan to have one. And how do you deal with kids anyway? My mum tried to kill me when I was still a baby. I guess if I have to protect her, killing her was not a valid option. He said that I could get physical as far as she was not hurt. He said keeping her alive was the most important thing. Keep her safe even if you have to kick her butt. I've done that already and it seemed to have work well.

I warned her not to say things she will regret. She shot me the most hateful glare I ever witnessed. God, if she weighed a hundred pounds more I could have felt some fear. No way!

"So, can I ask my friends to come by?"

"No", I said.

"Why?", she almost whined. She was so cute!

"Because you didn't say the magic word." I replied with a large smile.

"Please", she said even if I could read "asshole" in her eyes.

"No."

Ok, that was lame. But if I had to babysit her, I had to find some compensation apart from the good money. She was too young for me to seek sexual compensation, so I opted for having fun driving her crazy.

"Does my uncle know that you've killed people?"

That was not a smart move. I got up in a flash and I was in her face, my face was an inch from hers. I whispered: "What do you think? Do you think he hired me for my babysitting references? I believe dangerous people are after your skinny ass, so your uncle paid good money to hire the most dangerous man he's heard of."

I saw her blink nervously.

"The real question, cupcake, is: am I too dangerous for you? Can your uncle control me with his money? Or am I gonna lose it and hand you to those badass people who want to cut you open and see how you work?"

She blanched. Good! I have to put some fear into her, fear of me and fear for her life.

"You're not human", was all she could mutter.

I smiled. "You don't need to be a reader to realize that."

I stood up and went back to the swimming pool. I smelled her relax just a little. I was no longer in her face but she knew I could move  
>fast if I had to be.<p>

Camelia's pov.

He was a monster. I saw it the night before. He had killed many people in cold blood. He was an escaped convict. He must have a bounty on his head. Mercs should be on his ass. Why had my uncle hired him? Why had Riddick accepted? Money? No. The guy was on the run. What was his  
>motivation? Obviously he didn't really care about me, or about anyone. He was just a bully. He thought he was better than me. Ok, he may be stronger and faster, but I was smarter. A reader, a healer and a learner. My uncle didn't send me to school because I didn't need any education, I could learn everything by myself. My memory could match a hard drive. As soon as I learn how to fly, I will get off this planet and look for my mother. And nobody will stop me, not even him, with all of his muscles!<p>

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

The bodyguard 3/ ?

Camelia's pov

The phone rang downstairs. I ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Riddick was there first and he picked up the phone, smiling at me.

He didn't say anything, just stared at me.

"Who's asking? Ben?" he finally inquired into the mouthpiece.

I reached out my hand to take the receiver, but Riddick waved my hand away.

"No, she can't." He was using his harsh voice that would have sounded sexy if he was not destroying my social life.  
>There was a slight pause. "Actually, she's grounded."<p>

"You asshole, give me that!", I howled, lunging at him and trying to take the phone away.

Riddick grabbed my hand and twisted it. I muffled a cry and fell on one knee. He had twisted my arm against my back. When I tried to stand up, he applied some pressure and I stopped fighting him. It felt like my wrist and my shoulder were going to crack.

"She won't see you again. Stop calling", Riddick stated before hanging up the phone.

He released me. I stood up and I massaged my injured wrist and shoulder. He looked pissed at me. I couldn't believe it. He was the one being an asshole.

"Have you forgot the rules already?" he asked in a warning tone.

"What the fuck'r you talking about?" I snapped.

"Rule number 3."

"What?"

"What's rule number 3?", he asked crossing his muscular arms over his broad chest.

"Don't be an asshole?" I quipped.

Riddick's pov

The little brat had just crossed the line. I grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and I pulled her roughly to me. I lifted her so that her face was an inch from mine.

"You do not talk to me like that. Nobody talks to me like that."

I saw she had blanched. Good.( I swear if she had kept that petulant face I would have smashed her face into the wall.) Instead I shook her like a mother lion would have her baby. I could smell her fear now.

"What's rule number three?", I asked in an acid tone.

"No swearing", she replied right away.

Her tone had lost all the previous petulance. Maybe she was not a lost case. But I had to make my point. Again.

"What are you doing with Miss Keller?", an unhappy voice said.

I turned my head to see the maid looking at me with a dark expression. Had I lost my ability to scare people?

"None of your business", I barked.

"I believe it is."

I growled. Unbelievable. I looked back at the kid. She looked uneasy. I felt she apprehended my actions towards the maid.

"I have a matter at hand."

"I guess so", the maid said looking at my hand which was holding the kid.

"Someone has to knock some sense into her."

"I believe so."

I felt the kid tense. She looked at the maid with a mixture of surprise and betrayal.

"Good", I said.

"But she needs reassurance too."

I stared at the little woman. No doubt she knew what the kid had coming. I cocked an eyebrow.

"No punishment without love", the Asian maid added.

I felt the kid tense again. I looked at her. She looked mortified. It made me smile.

"Do I look like the cuddly type?"

"You look just fine to me", the woman said before leaving the kitchen.

"Seems like you've already got a guardian angel", I said sarcastically

The kid mumbled something inaudible. I believed it broke the third rule again.

"What was that?"

"Get it over with it", she snapped.

"Don't be so hasty. I like to take my time. It increases the effect."

I had to say that I was no longer pissed. The maid had succeeded in calming me down. No punishment without love… what a funny thought. Funny woman. But I still had to deal with the kid though. I had to make her understand Richard B. Riddick was not someone you screwed with. She had to understand that I was the new ruthless God of her universe now. If she wanted to survive she would have to submit to my authority. I wanted her to survive anyway. God, she was becoming my sweet spot. Unnerving.

Camelia's pov.

Riddick seemed more relaxed. But I realized too soon for my taste that he had not forgotten about my breaking of the rule. He was just a tyrant. The way he smiled at my despair. He finally let go of me. I almost stumbled to my feet. He steadied me with a powerful hand on my arm.

He leaned on me and whispered in a cold tone. "Go up to your room and get ready."

I swallowed loudly and turned around to flee up the stairs. I entered my room and went to sit on my bed. What was I supposed to get ready for? What he going to sp… me again? My face went red. It was so embarrassing. And why Mia talked about punishment and love. That was  
>so humiliating. Riddick enjoyed it of course. He was just a sadistic bast…<p>

"You didn't read me this time…"

I gave a start. Riddick was leaning on the wall next to my door. I hadn't even heard him coming. He had his arms crossed over his chest. He looked so manly. That annoyed me. I despised myself for being so impressed by him

"Were you afraid to see what was coming?"

I didn't know what to answer to that. I didn't even know why I didn't use my ability. Maybe I was afraid he felt me inside his head. Maybe he was right; I had no desire to see him spanking me. My face went red again. I hung my head. I didn't want to see him smiling at me.

"Read me."

I shook my head. The following instant, he was on me his strong hands on my shoulders.  
>"Read me", he repeated more strongly.<p>

I let my mind enter his. The images he showed me were ugly and violent. I saw a woman dying on the pavement of a dirty street from an overdose. I saw another woman being raped and beaten to death by three men. I shut my mind off.  
>"Is that what you want to end like?"<p>

I shook my head silently. He let go of my shoulders

"Life's simple for you. You don't go out with those punk kids, you don't take any illegal substances and you follow my rules. Is that clear?"

"Yes", I replied.

"Now as for your bad language" he said standing me up by the arm. "you'll get what you asked for."

He put something under my nose: a chili.

"Open your mouth."

I tried to draw back but he caught the scruff of my neck and squeezed. It was not too hard but it meant business. I slowly opened my mouth.

"Bite."

"Do I have to bark too?"

Riddick's pov.

She really had a death wish. Before I knew what happened my body reacted to her impudence. I had her over my knee, head down on her duvet, butt up in the air.

Bark, no, but sing, for sure! I thought while my hand did the talking. (She soon enough wriggled with muffled shouts. This is strained.)

"I can't hear you barking, maybe you need more", I said provoking her on purpose.

She wanted to play tough, let her have what she asked for.

"Stop", she shouted, her head snapping up from the duvet.

"You're in no position to give orders", I replied spanking methodically

My hand started to tickle. I imagined her butt was burning.

"Please?" she tried, desperation clear in her voice.

"Are you going to be a nice little girl?" I asked.

"Yes", she whined.

I smiled. She reminded of me with her cocky attitude. Too bad for her I wasn't going to put up with it. I lifted her up. Her eyes were red. She wiped her face with the back of her sleeve.

"Open", I said holding the pimento to her mouth.

She obeyed and bit on it. She grimaced.

Camelia's pov.

It was horrible. I was going to lose my tongue and my mouth too. It burned so much. My eyes went wet and my nose stung too. Riddick was staring at me. He was not smiling though. But he must have enjoyed my distress. Uncle M. said people were after me. They couldn't be worse than him. After an eternity, Riddick allowed me to spit out the chili. I went to the bathroom to wash the heat from my mouth. I also rubbed my butt. He was just a bully and a pervert. Mummy Riddick must have spanked her naughty boy too often! I swore one day I would have my revenge.

To be continued…


End file.
